Kamen Rider: Double
by zumby101
Summary: It's a dangerous city out there. Drugs hitting the streets with detectives trying to hunt down the source. One did find it but was knocked into a coma for his troubles. Now with his sister Yuki, they'll brave the double driver and show this city that memories won't destroy it. So count up your sins! It's Kamen Double (a re imagining anyway)
1. Sunny Day Hospital Stay

Not a cloud in the sky, hooray the suns hitting me right in the eye. Even worse are the glasses in front of them. Contacts, that had to be my next paycheck wasted because these things are murder on sunny days. Still fall was coming, I'd just have to baby through it. I look over at the jukebox, the first my dad bought for this place, the lights dimming on one side and the paint at the bottom starting to peel. The sound coming from it was still good, even if I didn't like the songs. Seriously dad couldn't you have picked more than Jazz when you loaded it up. Cliché detective, movie noire trench coat in the corner of the room told that much. The abundance of pictures on the desk next to it told his whole story, a picture of him and mom on their 3rd date, a picture holding me with my big brother Zach crying into his leg, and the last was all of us outside of the lost detective agency. Never found out why he chose that name, would've been great to know before he left. Before I could look over to the picture of him and Zach at my desk, the door opened with more of that lovely sunlight bleeding in here with the only detective of the house. Tall, dark, brooding with slick smile, though I'd never tell him that; he took off his leather coat and tossed it over to his desk next to the door before he looked over at me.

"Any news?" I asked as he nodded while stretching out his arm.

"close up Jennifer Scully, she's back home" He said, before tugging at his pocket to produce a check. Basic search with some digging, 500 dollars. He walked over and handed it to me, I put it in an envelope that had three others. We always waited till the end of the month before we cashed in, this month we were up 3000 with a waiting check from the local police. Sam, he had his ways of finding trouble in the best of them. I close up my notebook when he puts his big fat butt on my desk.

"Get off" I say annoyed; I don't even have to look to see him rolling his eyes as he pushes off.

"You just lost lunch" He told me as I got up grabbing my purse.

"Not today Sam" I don't need any silly little things today, he looked disappointed.

"You can't go hungry Yuki"

"Hospital food will be good enough" I said starting to walk away, I can feel his eyes glued on me. Concern written all over them with a dash of disappointment and a hint of sadness. There'd be a time I'd give him a hug to cheer him up but not today. "We got a new one, old lady worried about her grandson doing something he shouldn't"

"Memories" I heard him say under his breath.

"I hope its not" I tell him before I wave a quick bye and head out, wouldn't want to be late for a birthday.

One more year and I'll be driving, till then I'm on the bus. Passing by the blocks that went a rye when it happened. Memories, not the things in our heads but something that'll cloud it just as bad. Nothing's like it so I'm told, high school, just the place to hear about drug dealers. They're also a one hit kill, your hooking up a battery to your nerves with it. Literally, memories had an electrical charge to them along with some chemicals that shot up your nerves not your blood stream. The chemicals get in your brain and, from what people who survive it say, you see a memory so vividly that you can reach out to a person and feel the cotton on their shirt. Crazy people would only believe it does that, whoever survives it is going to burn out their brains. As the bus stops to let on some people, I notice some graffiti. Three figures, guys in costumes from head to toe. One was solid green with vivid red compact eyes with a scarf over his left shoulder. On his right was a man in red, his helmet looked like a silver A over a large blue compact visor. Then on his left was a black one with a mask that looked like a skull with a white fedora. When memories started taking off, those guys tried to stand against. The police hated it but they did get a lot of memories off the street. As the bus starts to move again, I jut my head away from the graffiti. I couldn't look at them, not after what they did to him.

The hospital was pretty vacant at the moment, probably because it was Tuesday. People are always busy during the week, me especially. I walk up the three flights of steps I'd gotten use to over these last two years and found good old 364. Mom had already been here, I can see the card next to his bed. I walk over, take my seat next to him and look at him. His hair had grown long and he was sporting a pretty curly beard. I've tried combing it so many times but I don't think he was ever meant to have a beard.

"Zach" I spoke to him, bringing my hand and laying it on his shoulder. Two years had passed, two years without him, two years since they were seen. It was all their fault, those stupid kamen riders. Zach was investigating them and on the night he found them he was found beaten. I couldn't bear to remember him like that, so much blood. Now he just lays here, never to wake up. Stupid kamen riders, thank god their gone.

 **Trying something different, hence why there's no big AN at the beginning of this. Wanted to see how people would react to just jumping into this. This idea came to me while I was brainstorming ideas for decade, and it just wouldn't go away. So hopefully this'll seem interesting for a my adaptation (or based on) of kamen rider double.**


	2. Cyclone

The walk home was quiet enough, not that I was pricking up my ears hoping to hear something. I got out of the hospital late, so now instead of the bright sun glaring against my glasses I have the shinning moon raining on me. As I got closer to my house I saw that none of the lights were on. Mom must've gone to bed, but as I approached I noticed something weird sitting at my front door. Oh boy, Sam

"I thought I gave you a case" I told him, he picking up his head as he sat on my porch.

"Didn't want to break a tradition" he told me standing up. I rolled my eyes at him

"Just because you keep saying it is doesn't make it one" I told him, a moment later he was flashing a Dvd.

"Nope but me doing it every year would" God damn his tone. It's not the fact that I know what movie he's got in his hand or that I can smell the food he bought sitting behind him. It's that voice, that convincing swing to it. Ugh no, no I'm not going to say it out loud. But I am going to say the first thought that came to mind.

"God damn it" I told him, wanting to smack that smirk he grew after I opened the door and let him in. Oh my god did that burger he got me smelled so good, grilled onions and pretzel buns. Damn it why does he know me so well? We tried to keep quiet, not that mom ever minded Sam here far from it she welcomed him so much that the guest was his home away from home. He was so helpful the days after Zach's accident, staying by us almost every night for two months. We poped the movie in and he's just an enabler at this point, cheese sticks and sour kraut. Perfect for dunking, judging me all the way through but hey I told him if he didn't want me eating it this way then don't buy them at all! The movie played and everything went as it normally did for this day. Every one of Zach's birthdays since he was gone, Sam would do his damn hardest to make me happy right after I saw him. Movie and food always worked, I'm simple but the effort he puts is so appreciated. Mid way through I needed to use the bathroom and left Sam for a second. Second floor of our house was where all the bedrooms were and where the only bathrooms were. Inconvenient yes but still it did give me a chance to re brush some of my hair, one of my bangs curled just above the edge of my glasses to look cute. Just for me, not for Sam it'd be weird. Plus he's 21 and I'm just a sophomore. As I left I noticed something. Zach's door, it was open. Mom, I thought, she might've cracked it open for today. But she left the light on, so I opened the door all the way just about to shut off the light. His room was left untouched, down to the dirty clothes on the floor. It stunk a little but it also had the faintest smell of flowers. A air freshener I put in here like half a year ago, I couldn't take it anymore and it needed to smell better. Just as I was about to shut off the light, I glanced over to his desk and saw something amiss. Or rather something there that shouldn't be, it glistened a jade green. I reached for it and it was odd, like a over sized flash driver almost. It fit snuggly in my hand like a old cell phone and the gold tip at the end seemed sharp. There seemed to be a button on it, or a bump. Running my thumb over it it seemed my first guess was right because it pressed in.

" _CYCLONE!"_

It took me for surprise and I felt my heart skip a beat, it just caught me off guard I swear. Wait, no I know what this is but no why would this be here. I almost dropped it but I was almost dead certain when I saw the needle bits on the gold end. This was a memory. In Zach's room though? I mean… maybe this makes sense he was helping dad but he never told me he had one and never. This one looked different, this one looked put together and solid, every other memory I've seen looked so thrown together it was no wonder they were one hit kills but this looked like it was made to last.

"Yuki?" Sam called out for me and I actually did drop it this time. It stabbed my foot! Oh my god! Oh my god! No! I yanked it off as fast as I could, it only looked like a spider bite on my foot. I heard Sam coming up and I tossed the memory back on Zach's desk and hussled out of his room. As soon as I stepped out of there Sam was there for me to bump into.

"Woah!" He yelped and I almost lost my footing, but Sam acted quick and grabbed my hand to steady me. "Geez you alright?"

"Yeah yeah just…" I couldn't tell him what just happened he'd freak out. Hell I'm freaking out, my heart was going a mile a minute. But it wasn't on me that long and I didn't feel anything, theres no way it hit a nerve right? Oh my god no what if it did? Sam shifted a little before he got closer to me.

"Were you just in Zach's room?" he asked and honestly I couldn't speak, my heart beat was physically hurting me. He shuffled a bit and took me by surprise again by putting his hand on my shoulder "Hey, he's not gone just sleeping. I know that's really simplifying it but he's still alive okay?" No way was he doing this. If it weren't for the fact that I felt like was gonna die I'd yell at him! All I did was nod along to him and he kept his small smile up. "C'mon let's finish up that movie" Strangely as Sam moved me along I felt my heart calm down and everything still felt fine. Was I mistaken? Was that not a memory? I mean look I'm still standing and no flashing memories seemed to be coming to me. Huh…

We finished the movie, I couldn't pay attention at the end and just fell asleep. That night I don't remember having a dream. Not that I was attentive about remembering what happens in my sleep but something felt off. It felt like even though I knew I was asleep I was still awake, my brain still buzzing and something was talking to me. The voice I knew, it was distinct. Deep but with a energy in it that made it sounded higher. It was familiar

 _ **Where am i?**_

Zach


	3. Zach

Waking up felt weird that morning. It was less like I woke up and more like I just chose to open my eyes. Nothing felt different, if anything my room just felt a little chilly was all. I couldn't help but push down the blanket to look at my toe, not even a scratch on there. Maybe I over reacted, yeah that's got to be it. Because there's no way that thing was a memory

 _Memory…_

"huh?" I jutted my head to the hallway but no one was there. Thought I heard something. The rest of the morning was weird too, the shower not giving me any favors. Not only was the water being stubbornly cold today but I couldn't shake this feeling that like someone was with me. Maybe behind the door or something, it was hard to explain. I just kept thinking of old movies where some physco killer would barge in and kill the girl in the shower. My mind was weird and it just made cut my morning routine short. After I got dressed and ready for school I got a text from mom

-I'll be home early today -

That was rare, it was always late shifts for her.

 _Karen probably took her shift_

"Yeah or her boss was just being nice and…" then it hit me, that was that voice from this morning again. I jutted around to see if anyone was around and again nothing. I heard clearly, like it was right next to me. Wait was Sam still here? Was this just some kind of prank? "Okay Sam quit it come out" I said mildly annoyed.

 _Sam's here?_

This was getting to weird, I looked right over my shoulder and nothing! This was starting to give me the creeps.

"Sam seriously this isn't funny just come out" I think was panicing a little. On second thought, that voice didn't sound like Sam's, it wasn't deep enough. Still it sounded familiar and that's what was really bugging and freaking me out about it.

 _Where even am i…_ I gasped as I started to back up to the counter.

"Who's there!?"

 _You tell me! Who's in my house!?_

"What are you talking about this is my house!" I yelled to whoever this was.

 _Wait… Yuki?_

Oh my god, they know my name?

"Who the hell are you!" I finally couldn't take it.

 _It's Zach! Why do you sound so different?_

What!?

"That's not funny!"

 _Why would it be funny?_

"Okay I'm calling the cops whoever you are!" I've had enough of this. If this was Sam I swear to all hell I'm going to murder him.

 _Stop acting crazy and come out already Yuki_

What the hell is he even talking about? I started to reach for my phone when I felt my leg tingle weirdly. It almost felt like it was vibrating, just before I hit nine I looked at my leg and it was moving! But I wasn't thinking it or feeling it!

 _Okay enough with the crazy talk Yuki come out._

My legs were moving on their own! Was this some kind of weird trick? No it was too freaky for that! With all my might I stopped myself, but my legs still had that tingle feeling, I think it was getting even worse!

 _What the hell? Why can't I move!_

"That's it I'm serious stop talking crazy!" I told him as I brought my phone into view and started to type it out again.

 _Wait that's not my hand_

I got to the first one before my hand stopped, that tingle that made my legs move had run up to my hand and was stopping my thumb.

"What the hell?" I said to myself as I felt my legs move again, this time I couldn't stop myself. Something was just pushing me!

 _Oh no oh no oh no_

I tried to fight but nothing I could do would stop me! Until I was face in front of a mirror, with that tingle forcing my feet to still but my hands were mine again. Oh my god this had to be the memory! I'm all hocked up on this junk and now im going insane!

 _Yuki answer me honestly… did you use a memory last night?_

"It fell on my foot, why was it in your room anyway!" what the hell!? I had to take moment and step back, I was just yelling to myself. I need to call 911 now! I tried again to move my arm but just it got into view I felt it stop. I was fighting myself again, my hand gripping my phone but fingers stubbornly not moving.

 _Stop trying to call the police! They'll arrest you if they find out you have that!_

"Not if I tell them where I found it"

 _Don't you dare, if you do that i'll be the one going to jail_

"Well you should've thought of that before you used!" I told this voice off, I could feel my arm cramp from my efforts, it was burning right in my forearm but I couldn't even move my pinky!

 _Then think about this, if you turn me in then that means dad will be out of business!_

"What!"

 _You think people will want to hire from a detective with a druggie son. Hell when the police find out they'll stop giving dad most of his cases. If you do this then you'll make mom and yourself suffer!_

God damnit, he was right! Even for an insane voice in my head he had a point, Sam and me would lose work and mom would probably have to work every hour she could to keep the house. With some reluctance, I quit fighting. My arm went limply back to my side and I felt my feet ease as well, the briefest moment I took a breath to calm myself. Okay, insane voice in my head who claims to be my brother because I used an extremely dangerous drug on accident, weird can't even begin to describe this.

 _Thank you Yuki… god this is strange. It's like I can see through your eyes but I think they're mine._

"You're not making any sense" but really what about this situation made sense? I leaned on the wall of bathroom, sliding down till my butt hit the ground. "If you're really Zach… then you have to tell me why I found that memory in your room"

 _I will I promise but you have to answer some of my questions_

"Like?"

 _Where am i? The real me_


End file.
